deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Haired Punk
Long Haired Punk is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Casual Gals in the Wonderland Plaza. Frank meets Paul Carson, a pyromaniac who is terrorizing two women with Molotov Cocktails. Overview Frank arrives at Casual Gals in the Wonderland Plaza to investigate after a guy with long hair was sighted. He finds Paul Carson threatening two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett, with a Molotov Cocktail in the store's closet. Paul accuses them of making fun of him. Frank startles Paul when he knocks over a gasoline can, prompting Paul to attack him. After Paul is defeated, he drops his Molotov cocktail and ignites himself. As he lies on the floor burning, Frank extinguishes him with a nearby fire extinguisher. There's a fire extinguisher nearby, close to Paul's head next to the shelf of clothing. Put the fire on Paul out with the fire extinguisher. If needed, a second one is in the closet of the store where Mindy and Debbie are. Paul is the only psychopath that Frank can rescue.Dead Rising: Items Guide by JungleFender, GameFAQs, (March 23, 2008).Don't use first person mode to try and put Paul out, as Frank will only throw the fire extinguisher at Paul. When Frank puts the fire out Paul will be at less than half health. If Paul dies, take a photo of him for part of the Psycho Collector and Psycho Taker achievements. Whether Paul dies or not, Frank will get the "Psychopath Defeated" bonus of 30,000 Prestige Points. After the fire has been put out, Paul apologizes for his actions and Frank offers to bring him to the Security Room. He is able to free and calm Mindy and Debbie from the closet, and they follow Frank to the Security Room as well. Dialogue Introduction After Defeat A Truce Battle Style , p. unknown Frank can also jump kick Paul or hit him with a melee weapon when he tries to change directions. Occasionally Paul will turn around, light a Molotov cocktail, and throw it at Frank. This is the time to attack; just sidestep the cocktail, then hit Paul with a melee weapon while he recovers from the throw. }} Trivia *There are two Photo Ops available for Paul. The first one occurs when Paul successfully hits Frank with a Molotov cocktail. The second is when Paul's crotch is on fire. *There is a minor glitch where Mindy and Debbie die if you enter Wonderland Plaza, leave, and don't activate this scoop. Mindy and Debbie will lose health and die like every other survivor, but this scoop remains active. If the scoop is activated later, Mindy and Debbie will still show up in the cutscene and the fight with Paul will commence. However, when the cutscene ends, Mindy and Debbie will still be dead. *If Frank defeats Paul and then speaks to Mindy and Debbie without showing their health bars they will join Frank's party but immediately die. *Because Paul calls Frank later in Paul's Present, he is required to live for the Transmissionary achievement. Gallery /Gallery}} Dead rising long haired punk.png|Paul lights up a Molotov Cocktail. Dead rising long haired punk (14).png|He accuses the women of laughing at him. Dead rising long haired punk (13).png|Mindy and Debbie, cowering in fear. Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul's Photo Op. Dead rising long haired punk (7).png|Opening the door... Dead rising long haired punk (8).png|...and freeing the women. Dead rising long haired punk (9).png|The women join Frank. Dead rising long haired punk (5).png|Paul has been saved. Dead rising long haired punk (6).png|Paul Carson Joined! File:Om0060.jpg|Remote-controlled car with explosives. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Psychopath Battles